1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control unit mounting structure for a power transmission device, and more particularly, to a control unit mounting structure for a power transmission device equipped in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A control unit mounting structure has conventionally been disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-257483.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-257483 discloses a technique to provide a control unit electrically connected to a hydraulic control device within a casing of an automatic transmission, within the casing. Specifically, the control unit is disposed within an oil pan. When the control unit is disposed within the casing in such a manner, it is provided at a position close to the hydraulic control device, and thus a signal line therebetween can be shortened, improving a communication environment. However, the casing should be detached when the control unit is to be replaced, causing a problem of making maintenance work complicated.